


As long as beats your soothing time

by Naelhinn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naelhinn/pseuds/Naelhinn
Summary: Day 7 of the Lysinette Week - TimeThe night had been long and dreadful; it could have been their last night together. It could have. But morning had come, and with it the first beats of Lysithea's new life, with no impending death. Time, finally, was no more a luxury.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Lysithea von Ordelia
Kudos: 19





	As long as beats your soothing time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! As written in the summary, this fanfic was meant to be one amongst seven I would write for the Lysinette week. But I couldn't get the others done in time, so I just wrote this one, the shortest I had planned but also the one which I had most at heart. Maybe I'll try to finish the others and post them too, but that will have to wait. On that note, hope you'll like it!

At last the dim light of the morning sun made its way to the room, slowly bathing it in a silver and golden dew. Through the window it went, breaking in hundreds of thousands of droplets and reforming itself as it went. It coloured the walls in a new, unique way, stuck to the curtains and the carpet like a glimmering dust. There they were, the remnants of a future of oblivion and rust. There they were and there they would vanish. They had been banished by the coming of day and the slow and soothing beat of time.

At last day had come. All night long Annette had stayed awoken, lying in the dark on the heavy blanket, watching the moonlight shape a hazy world, weave a veil of mist over her love. Her eyes were tired and her heart still uneasy. The sensation was strange. But oh the slow and soothing beat of time.

It made her smile. For it to go so leisurely was just too unlikely. But it made her smile and warmed her heart, to hear it go easy, to hear it go quiet, to hear it stroll in fields of dreams future and things to be. The world around them danced and blurred and sang and she fought the urge to sleep. She still had to see her, to wake her with a smile, to kiss her knowing it wouldn't be the last. But it called and lasted forever, the ever slowing beat, the blissful hand of time.

No longer would it rush and hurl itself against her beloved chest, pound and desperately hurry her to hazy heights. She took her hand twirled their fingers together. It was distant and faint but she could still hear it, even as drowsy as she was, the slow paced beat of time.

Dawn came to an end, and with it the silvery mist of light that swirled in the room. Annette put her head on Lysithea's chest.

Her heart beat slow, in long pulses that sounded like a blissful sigh that crossed her lips, wandered and eloped to Annette. She heard it bump near her ear, under the pale skin dotted with bleak spots of scars. Her hand brushed the warm and bare skin, sending shivers down her spine. Her fingers flirted with the oh so pretty chest of Lysithea, lovingly traipsed along her pearly throat and made their way back to her kiss pleading lips. Gold beams of light fell upon her, and never in the past had she seemed so beautiful to Annette. Whatever fate could befall them now, no matter how perilous would be their path, still the slow and soothing beat of time would lead their life.


End file.
